Second in Command
by peaceful village
Summary: Bellamy is Commander Lexa's second in command. He is fiercely loyal to her and she trusts him completely. When the Sky People come the Commander sends her trusted second and closest friend to deal with them. Will he help them live, or let them die? And what about the girl with the strange colored hair? How will she affect the life Bellamy has built for himself? Grounder Bellamy.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing…**

It was odd for a man to be second in command. From an early age men were taught to fight and women were taught to lead. It shocked many when Commander Lexa chose Bellamy to be her second. If something was to happen to her he would become leader of the 12 clans. The first male commander in 50 years. No one said anything of course, they knew better than to question Lexa's authority.

"Safe to say you surprised all the 12 clans," Bellamy said sitting down and taking the cup Lexa offered him.

"You have a good mind for leadership and my most skilled warrior, the fact that your sex is male means nothing to me." Lexa said sitting across from him, "It is strategy. Simple as that."

"Don't going getting all emotional on me Lex," Bellamy said and Lexa rolled her eyes. Bellamy was the one person she let get away with talking to her like that.

"Don't start," Lexa said and sighed. She rolled her neck.

"Okay, turn around," Bellamy said and a hint of a smile graced her lips. She turned around and Bellamy got up from his seat. He started to rub her tense shoulders. "How are you?"

"Fine," Lexa said.

"Really," Bellamy pressed rubbing out a knot on her shoulder blade. She winced.

"What if I fail?" Lexa asked. "What if my lead brings death?"

"You won't," Bellamy promised. "That's why you have me."

"Ass," Lexa said and Bellamy laughed, "Oh…right there."

"Another person might be jealous of this," A voice said from the doorway. They both turned to see Costia in the doorway.

"Oh no, we've been caught. We finally gave into temptation and did what has been rumored about us for years," Bellamy said putting his hand on his heart. "I'm sorry, I am just so irresistible." Lexa snorted.

"Out," Lexa said and Bellamy laughed. He kissed Costia's temple on the way out. Walking back to his hut he ran into his sister Octavia. She was sparing with her partner Lincoln.

"Well look who it is, "Mr. Second in Command," Octavia mocked. "Do we need to bow?"

"Jealous?" Bellamy said.

"No, I would much rather be preparing for battle rather than planning one," Octavia said and her face grew serious. "Any word from the Ice Clan?"

"It's been quiet, which is suspicious enough," Bellamy said. "I am afraid that they think due to Lexa's age we are an easy target. The Ice Queen has had her eye on the woods for years."

"We will just defeat them, like that the last time, and the last time before that they tried to invade," Octavia said confidently.

"Don't be eager for battle, O," Bellamy said, "It is something we want to avoid if we can." Octavia said nothing just went back to training. Bellamy started back to his hut, but only after passing by a group of girls. He winked and Bellamy knew he wouldn't be sleeping alone tonight.

Second in command. It was quite an honor. Truthfully he was surprised Lexa chose him. He thought for sure she was going to choose Indra or Anya. Yes, he and Lexa had been friends since they were born being only three months apart in birth, but Lexa had been Anya's second once. Their mother's had been close friends too, and he and Lexa had shared a cradle. As they grew their bond remained. Not a romantic sense of course. Lexa had been mad for Costia for years, and Bellamy wasn't one for monogamy. Second in command. Bellamy grinned.

Then everything changed.

 **…**

"What's wrong?" Bellamy said bursting into the Commander's tent. Indra, Lincoln, Octavia, Anya, and a few others were there. They were looking over the map of the 12 clans.

"Costia was taken," Lexa said her voice showing no emotion, but Bellamy knew her well. Lexa was mad with worry.

"Mountain Men?" Bellamy said and Lexa shook her head.

"The Ice Nation," Lexa said.

"Leave us," Bellamy ordered and everyone left. "What do you want to do? War?"

"But can we afford it?" Lexa asked. "Risk the lives of many for one?"

"This is Costia," Bellamy said.

"I know who it is!" Lexa snapped. "But declaring war on the Ice Nation for one person would spell disaster, and is exactly what the Ice Queen wants. She want to weaken us. Weaken me. Show I am unfit for my position because I am willing to risk many lives for one person."

"Fine, I'll go get her," Bellamy said, "I'll take Octavia and Lincoln and the three of us will sneak into the Ice Nation and get Costia back."

"I can't ask you to do that," Lexa said finally letting a wall down.

"Lex, you are not just my commander. You are my oldest friend, I'd do anything for you." Bellamy said and Lexa managed to half smile. "And once I rescue Costia, I will slit the Ice Queen's throat."

But Bellamy never got the chance. The day he was supposed to leave Lexa received a package. Inside was Costia's head. Apparently the Ice Queen had taken her for information. When Costia gave her nothing, she killed her. Didn't even send the whole body so they could give Costia a proper burial. They had only the head to burn and cast the ashes into the wind so that Costia will be reborn again.

"Get. Out." Lexa said and everyone filtered out of the war tent. Lincoln carried the package out and Lexa didn't look up from the table where it had been sitting. Bellamy remained. "Leave Bellamy."

"No," Bellamy said crossing his arms.

"I am your commander and I am ordering you to leave!" Lexa yelled.

"No," Bellamy said again. "You are my commander, but you are my friend. Costia was my friend. I am not leaving you alone right now."

"Leave!" Lexa cried coming up to him, "Leave or I will make you."

"Not going to happen, Lexa," Bellamy said firmly. Lexa got her knife out and for a moment Bellamy was unsure if she was going to really hurt him. She was very upset. But Lexa dropped the knife and pressed her face into Bellamy's chest. His arms went up around her as she started to cry. "It's going to be okay. Lex. Everything is going to be okay." He said softly in her ear. Once she calmed down Bellamy spoke again, "I'll call the leaders of the clans. We need to declare war on the Ice Nation."

"No," Lexa said wiping her eyes, "If I go to war over the life of one person people will think me weak. Invite the clan leaders. Something needs to be done, but not war."

"But blood calls for more blood," Bellamy protested.

"The Ice Queen will bring forward the one that killed Costia and they will be punished. We all know she didn't swing the sword herself." Lexa said, "It will have to do. Call them."

"Yes, Lexa," Bellamy said.

"Bellamy, I think you should call me Commander from now on," Lexa said her face blank of emotion, but Bellamy knew she was still hurting, "Lexa is too familiar. Lex even more so. If they took her they can take you. You are too valuable to me and the clans. We need to keep our relationship political from now on."

"If that is what you wish," Bellamy said.

"It is," Lexa said, "Call the leaders." Bellamy started to leave. "And Bellamy, I…I do love you, but we can't be friends like we once were."

"I understand," Bellamy said because he did, "And I love you too."

 **…**

Lexa gathered all the leaders to put together the Coalition. In addition to the killing of the one that killed Costia, Lexa gave some of the Ice Nation territory to the Boat People who had always had peace with the Woods Clan. A new map was made marking all the territories clear and documenting the leaders of the clans and their seconds. All of the clan leaders were under the rule of the Commander. Lexa had the absolute power among any disputes. If a clan angered her, or attacked another clan without her consent, their ruler would be outed and killed and their land given to those loyal to the Commander.

"Well done, Commander," Bellamy said once everyone left, "Do you need anything of me?"

"No, and you did well too," Lexa said, "I have faith that if I should fall you will be there to take over."

"Thank you," Bellamy said. "I am going to go hunt with Octavia. Haven't killed anything in a while. Don't want to lose my touch."

"Very well, be careful," Lexa said and Bellamy nodded before leaving. He went back to his own hut and grabbed his bow and arrow. Bellamy excelled at both archery and sword fighting, but he liked using his bow because it was quiet and you could attack from far away. With a sword you had to be close, but with an arrow you could take your enemy by surprise.

When they were hunting they heard a strange noise. Bellamy looked up and saw something fall from the sky. It seemed to be some kind of metal ship. It was large and falling fast.

"What the hell is that?" Octavia asked looking up too.

The large ship slowed down before finally making it to the ground. Once it hit the ground shook. Octavia grabbed Bellamy's arm steadying herself. He snatched the couple of rabbits he caught and ran back to the village and into the war room. A group had already formed.

"Bellamy, good," Lexa said upon seeing him.

"Do we know what it was?" Bellamy asked.

"Invaders," Indra answered.

"We don't know that," Bellamy said, "This wouldn't be the first time metal fell from the sky. Last time it was nothing. Octavia and I will go check it out. Better than a whole group in case it is invaders."

"Very well," Lexa said and lifted her hand before Indra could protest, "I await your report."

They arrived at the crash sight to see a bunch of children exiting the large metal ship. They cheered with excitement and Bellamy rolled his eyes. It was like they were begging to get killed. The Reapers and Mountain Men would know exactly where they were if the kids kept screaming like that.

"They're kids," Bellamy said, "Your age."

"I am not a kid," Octavia said, but Bellamy ignored him.

"They don't appear to have weapons." Bellamy observed. "No way to defend themselves."

The siblings quieted for a moment listening in. A girl spoke up quieting the loud crowd.

 _"We need to get to Mt. Weather. Not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get, and the harder this will be."_ She said authority evident in her voice.

"Smart girl," Octavia said.

"Pretty, small, blond, nice breasts, Lexa's type," Bellamy commented.

"Will you stop staring at her chest," Octavia said.

"I can't help it," Bellamy said, "They're perfect."

"We are supposed to find out if they are a threat, not judging the quality of their breasts," Octavia said, "God, Bell stop looking."

"Fine," Bellamy said, "She's leaving anyway. Looks like she is going to Mt. Weather. Well, saves us the trouble of having to kill them ourselves. They will just get themselves killed."

"Shouldn't we help them?" Octavia asked.

"Let's get a report back to the Commander," Bellamy replied. "She will decide what to do."

"No weapons," Lexa clarified when Bellamy got back and told her what he saw.

"None that we could see," Bellamy told her, "A fight broke out with a few of them, but they are obviously not skilled fighters. Very unorganized. A lot of hostility."

"They will probably kill themselves before we get a chance," Octavia added. "They won't survive without help."

"Do you suggest we help them?" Lexa asked. "Bellamy?"

"They do have some supplies. The ship is good shelter, it could be taken apart to make sturdy huts," Bellamy said, "They could be trained to be fighters, and since they are so young I doubt they have a leader. Although they did seem to listen to one girl. If she isn't the leader now, she soon will be."

"How old is this girl?" Lexa said.

"Octavia's age," Bellamy answered. "A natural leader, but still has much to learn."

"We should eliminate them now while they are weak," Anya advised. "They are on our territory after all."

"Bellamy, I want you to continue to watch them," Lexa ordered, "If they prove to be useless and weak we will eliminate them before the Reapers get a chance. Mercy of a quick death."

"And if they do not?" Bellamy asked.

"We will give them a choice. Join our clan as warriors, or die," Lexa replied.

 **…...**

 **What did you think? Bellamy and Lexa as friends! I am so excited to explore that. I don't know if you read the books, but Bellamy's weapon was a bow and arrow, not a gun. So therefore it is his chosen weapon in this story.**

 **As I watched some of the earlier episodes I realized that the 100 were seriously doomed without Bellamy. Clarke was a good leader, a healer, but Bellamy took care of the food and shelter. Or at least trained the others.**

 **Please review so I know if I should continue or not! Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing…**

They were hungry. Bellamy found out that on their way to Mt. Weather someone had speared one of the children in the heart. Bellamy couldn't prove who it was, but Lexa warned that until the Sky People proved dangerous they were to be left alone. So now the Sky People knew they were there. Nyko dressed the wound and left the kid for the others to find. But the Sky People knew they were not alone and called the clan "Grounders." The kids had done a good job of collecting berries and nuts, but they couldn't survive on berries and nuts alone. Fights were breaking out. They were going to start to kill each other. Bellamy watched their leader, and apparently healer after she saved the kid with the goggles, give her portion of berries to a little girl. Fuck.

Bellamy went to the pit and found that they had caught a panther. Between himself and Lincoln they managed to get it out and carry it to the kid's camp.

"How does the commander feel about this?" Lincoln asked.

"She doesn't know," Bellamy replied and Lincoln blinked at him. "I couldn't let them starve."

"I understand," Lincoln said and they dropped the animal close to the entrance of their camp. The leader was the one that found it. She looked around and for a moment Bellamy thought she spotted him. She got the attention of a few boys and they dragged the panther back to their camp. The girl came back out she was quiet for a moment and then started to speak.

"I don't know who you are, or if you can hear me, but thank you," She said.

 **…**

"You gave them food," Lexa said obviously pissed. Bellamy had come clean about what he had done. He had never been able to lie to Lexa anyway.

"They were going to die if I didn't," Bellamy reasoned.

"We wanted the Sky People to prove their worth, see if they could be useful," Lexa reminded him, "To see if they can survive here."

"Obviously they can't," Bellamy said, "They have a gifted healer. She figured out how to replicate the pollutes Nyko used, and one of them is using whatever metal wristbands they had to contact their people. They're not stupid. They just don't know how to survive on the ground."

"What do you purpose?" Lexa asked.

"If they are trying to contact their people that might mean that more of them will come down," Bellamy replied. "If we kill them now they probably won't. If we let them live more Sky People will most likely come into our territory. I suggest calling a meeting. Their leader and me. I don't think we should risk your safety."

"Alright," Lexa agreed. "What are you going to do? Walk right up to then entrance of their camp?"

"That's exactly what I am going to do," Bellamy said with a smirk.

He left early the next morning. Bellamy didn't bring his bow. Just stuck a small sword into his boot and had a dagger in each of his sleeves. He needed to appear to have no weapons, but able to defend himself if the Sky People were stupid enough to attack. Not that he really needed weapons to kill them. Bellamy had killed with his bare hands before.

"You're an idiot," Octavia said as they walked to the Sky People's camp.

"You didn't have to come with," Bellamy countered. She snorted.

"Like I was letting you go alone," Octavia said, "This is a waste of time."

"You're just grumpy because you had to leave your sword at home," Bellamy said and Octavia made a face at him, "Let me do the talking."

When they reached the entrance of the camp someone spotted them and yelled,

"Grounders!"

Bellamy rolled his eyes.

"Where's your leader?" Bellamy asked coming to the front gate. "I need to speak with them."

"I am," A floppy haired boy said coming forward. Bellamy crossed his arms.

"The girl," Bellamy said.

"He means me," The blond said coming forward. "And he is the reason we haven't starved."

"Wow, she looked like she just walked out of a fairy tale," Octavia observed finally seeing the girl up close. "No castle, Princess?"

"Enough, O," Bellamy said, "We need to talk, Princess."

"It's Clarke," Clarke corrected, "And you?"

"Bellamy, Second to the Commander," Bellamy told her, "This is my sister Octavia. And you are trespassing on our land."

"We didn't know anyone was down here," Clarke explained.

"Now you do," Bellamy said and couldn't help but reach out and touched a lock of her hair. She stiffened, but didn't move away. "Strange color."

"Don't touch her," Floppy head said.

"Or you'll what?" Bellamy asked, "One thing I have figured out is that none of you are warriors. You are all sitting here for the slaughter."

"Then help us." Clarke said.

"Clarke," Another boy said coming forward, "Don't."

"Enough, let's go talk somewhere without being interrupted," Bellamy said putting his hand out. Clarke just looked at it. "You are the one that needs my help, Princess."

"Fine," Clarke said taking his hand.

"We'll be back soon," Bellamy said and turned to his sister, "O, try and teach them how to kill… something."

"Will do," Octavia said.

"So you have been here the whole time? How did you survive the bombs?" Clarke asked.

"Survival of the fittest, Princess, the weak died and the strong survived," Bellamy said simply. "We didn't hide away in a metal box in the sky."

"That box is what kept us alive," Clarke said. "But it is dying. We need to get a signal to our people that it is safe to come down."

"And your people, who is their leader?" Bellamy asked.

"We have a Chancellor, and a council," Clarke replied. Bellamy held back a curse.

Part of the reason Bellamy suggested helping them was because they were young. The young are more impressionable and are better at taking orders. If a bunch of entitled adults come down, it could ruin everything.

"This was a mistake," Bellamy said, "Go back Princess." Bellamy started to walk away.

"Wait!" Clarke said following him. "Please! We can't…they'll die."

"You will receive our help only if you pledge undying loyalty to the commander." Bellamy said coming back and facing her. "You would be willing to fight and die for her. If your people do make it down, your allegiance remains with her. With us. If you can promise that, you will receive our help. We will take you in. Teach you our ways and how to survive."

"I need to talk it over with my people," Clarke said.

"You have until nightfall," Bellamy said, "I will come back and see if you made your choice of life or death." Clarke nodded, "Another thing. Blood must have blood. If you do join us and then choose to betray us, you will pay with your life."

 **Clarke**

When Clarke went back to her people she was bombarded with questions. To her annoyance some of the girls asked if Bellamy was single and made comments about how hot he was. Murphy protested greatly saying that they couldn't trust the savages. Finn seemed to be on the side of joining them and making peace, but he wasn't happy about the swearing of allegiance to the commander.

"What if the Ark does come down?" Monty asked.

"We still remain loyal to the Commander. If we agree to this we become Grounders. There is no turning back even if the Ark does come down here. They will kill us if we betray them." Clarke replied.

"Is there any way we can join them, but still try and contact our people?" Wells spoke up.

"I don't think Bellamy liked the idea of any of more us down here," Clarke said with a sigh.

"Maybe if we explain the resources the Arks has. Medical, housing, our technology. Perhaps that will change their minds," Wells said.

"Maybe," Clarke said, "Let's think on it. We still have a few hours until night fall, and then we will put it to a vote."

The vote was nearly unanimous. They wanted to join the Grounders. A lot of the remaining 100 didn't have families to go back to anyway, but Clarke knew people like Jasper and Miller still had people they loved on the Ark. Wells came and found her standing and looking out into the woods.

"They will kill us, all of us if we betray them." Clarke said, "Maybe we should try and fend for ourselves. Go back to Mt. Weather."

"Octavia told us that people that go to the mountain don't come out," Wells said, "I wouldn't risk it. Besides, in their eyes were are still trespassing. We are lucky they didn't kill us the moment we stepped food on their land."

"What about the people of the Ark? They will die if don't let them know that earth is survivable," Clarke said.

"We need to get on their good side," Wells said, "Swear our loyalty and once the Grounders see they can trust us we can ask about our people again."

"Do you really think that will work?" Clarke asked.

"We don't have another choice," Wells said.

"Get on their good side, huh?" Clarke said, "That'll be easy."

"Think of it this way, we get to learn how to use a sword," Wells pointed out.

"Do you think if I become a Grounder warrior like Octavia, they will stop calling me "Princess?" Clarke said.

"I'm afraid you are stuck with that one," Wells said and Clarke groaned.

 **Bellamy**

When Bellamy returned Roma was eager to let him in. He smirked at her while his sister rolled his eyes. Octavia mumbled something in Trigedasleng. When she saw Clarke's look of confusion she groaned.

"We are going to have to teach them how to speak too, Bell," Octavia said.

"Only if the Skaikru chose to join us," Bellamy said, "What is your answer, Princess?"

"We accept," Clarke said ignoring the use of the nickname. "We want to join you." Bellamy did nothing. "So…do we shake on it or something?"

"Well, princess, if you are going to be, as you call us, "Grounders" we will do it the Grounder way," Bellamy said with a smirk.

And then he kissed her.

 **…...**

 **What do you think? Did they accept too soon? This is more of a fun fic. I can't wait to write Bellamy teach them to be Grounders.**

 **Can you please review though? The first chapter only got 4. Can I get at least 5 for this one so I know that people like it enough for me to go on?**

 **Thanks to those who did read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing…**

Bellamy knew he should have done it, but he couldn't help but mess with the innocent leader of the Sky People. Clarke froze, and her body was tense, but she didn't shove him away.

"You're an asshole," Octavia said from behind him. Bellamy broke away from Clarke. She looked at little dazed.

"Come with me and choose your second," Bellamy said ignoring Octavia's comment. Clarke looked at the people behind her. Floppy hair started to walk forward.

"Wells," Clarke said and Floppy hair stopped, "Wells is my second."

"A boy?" Bellamy said. "Seems you and the Commander have something in common."

"Can I come?" Roma asked coming forward.

"Not yet," Bellamy said smirking at the pretty girl. Tall, long brown hair, more his type, "But I'll see you later."

" _The Commander won't like you sleeping with Sky People_ ," Octavia said in Trigedasleng.

"It's rude to talk in a language we can't understand right in front of us," Clarke said.

" _The Commander doesn't have control of who I share my bed with_ ," Bellamy said to his sister ignoring Clarke's comment.

" _Does she_?" Octavia said and Bellamy glared. It didn't happen often, but sometimes Lexa asked Bellamy to seduce woman from other clans to get information, or make them more willing to work with her. Octavia had hated that the Commander asked it of him. Used Bellamy in such a way. Bellamy tried to explain it was either that or torture, but Octavia wouldn't listen.

" _We are not talking about this now_ ," Bellamy said nodding to Clarke. "Come on, the camp is about a half hour ride."

"Ride?" Clarke said and then looked past them and saw two horses. "Horses?"

"Don't have horses in your metal box?" Bellamy asked.

"No," Clarke answered. "They're amazing."

"Come," Bellamy said and led her to the horse. He lifted her up onto the horse easily and got on behind her. Octavia was obviously not happy about the boy riding with her. She liked to go fast and it was harder with two people.

"Whoa," Clarke said.

"Don't fall off, Princess," Bellamy said getting on behind her.

"What do you mean don't fall off?" Clarke asked, but Bellamy only smirked. He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her tightly to him.

"You Grounders have no sense of personal space, do you?" Clarke mumbled.

"Relax, if you are tense you'll make Helios tense too," Bellamy said.

"Helios?" Clarke questioned.

"Yes, named after Helios god of the son, and that's Selene, goddess of the moon," Bellamy said nodding to Octavia's horse, "They horses are twins. Names seemed fitting." Bellamy clicked his heels and they were off. Clarke's breath hitched and she leaned back into him grabbing his hand tightly.

"Relax, Princess," Bellamy said, "I got you." They could hear Wells laughing. Seemed he was having fun. Bellamy clicked his heels again making Helios go faster. Clarke made some kind of choking sound and it scared Bellamy for a minute thinking maybe he went too far. Thankfully the choking sound turned out to be held back laughter because the Princess started laughing.

"Whoa!" Clarke cried out. "I'm flying!" Bellamy couldn't help but smile. They had to go back to a gallop because Bellamy didn't want Helios to get too tired.

"That was amazing," Clarke said.

"Well, perhaps you can get one too," Bellamy said, "You'll need to find someone willing to trade you though."

"We have nothing to trade," Clarke said sadly.

"You are healer, right?" Bellamy said and Clarke nodded, "When you heal someone people are usually thankful. They will probably give you gifts. It is a show of admiration and respect." They didn't say anything else as they neared the camp. Clarke got tense again due to everyone staring at her. (A lot of glaring too.) Bellamy got off his horse and helped her down. Wells dismounted too.

"Follow me," Bellamy said to Clarke and Wells. He looked at Octavia, "Tell Lincoln and Indra to meet me at home. We need to discuss training the children."

"Okay," Octavia said and headed on the other direction.

Bellamy started walking to walk to Lexa's tent and to his dissatisfaction Gustus was standing in front keeping guard. It was no secret that Gustus hated Bellamy. He hated that the Commander had named Bellamy her second, and was jealous of their friendship. Gustus wanted the favor Bellamy had and made no secret about it, but he was loyal to the Commander and would do anything for her. Which is the only reason Bellamy puts up with him.

"Gustus," Bellamy said reaching the tent. He ignored him and glared at Clarke and Wells. "This is the leader of the Sky People and her second. They are under my protection."

"If you so much as threaten…" Gustus warned but Bellamy cut him off.

"Enough," Bellamy said firmly.

"I don't answer to you," Gustus spat.

"Let him through," Lexa's voice from inside said. Bellamy smirked at Gustus and went in. Lexa was sitting on her throne playing with her knife. She even had war paint on her face. Bellamy knew she was trying to look at intimidating as possible. Anya was next to her.

"Bellamy," Lexa said with a nod.

"Commander, may I present Clarke of the Sky People and her second, Wells." Bellamy introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Clarke said and went forward as if to shake her hand, but Anya stepped forward in warning and Clarke shrunk back.

"Bellamy thinks you can be useful, but I have yet to see your worth," Lexa said in her cold even tone Bellamy was hearing more and more, "In fact if he wasn't for Bellamy some of you might have starved already. Now I am supposed to waste our time and resources training you to be warriors. Why should I?"

"We are quick learners," Clarke said, "And given the chance I think we can be a great assist to you."

"What of your people in the sky?" Lexa asked, "What about them? How do I know that if your people do come down you won't betray us?"

"Bellamy said you believe that blood must have blood, I am the leader. If we betray you…I'll pay the price. The blood will be mine." Clarke said and Bellamy's eyebrows went up. Brave princess.

"Clarke," Wells objected, but Lexa put her hand up and he quieted down.

"Very well," Lexa said, "Pledge loyalty to me and we will take your people in. Even if your people do come down, you remain one of us. If you chose to not follow this order, you will die. No, your second will die slowly while you watch, and then you will also die a slow and painful death." Clarke gulped, but nodded in agreement. "So, Clarke of the Sky People, do you pledge your loyalty to me and the 12 clans?"

"I do," Clarke said and Bellamy took her hand. He took a knife out of his pocket and cut into her palm. She winced.

"Repeat after me," Bellamy said, "Blood of my blood, I pledge my life to you." He said it in English rather than Trigedasleng. When they normally take this vow they do it in their native language.

"Blood of my blood I pledge my life to you," Clarke said and Bellamy balled her hand into a fist and blood dripped onto the dirt.

"You are now bound to me and the earth, Clarke," Lexa said and got up. "Welcome."

"Do I need to kiss her too?" Clarke said to Bellamy.

"Kiss?" Lexa said confused and then caught Bellamy's smug expression. She frowned. "Bellamy…"

"Couldn't help myself, Lex," Bellamy said and then froze. "I mean Commander. I will start overseeing the training of the Sky People right away."

"Good, dismissed," Lexa said.

"Lex?" Clarke said once they left the tent.

"The Commander's real name is Lexa, sometimes I forget myself," Bellamy explained.

"But you called her "Lex" you must be close," Clarke said and Bellamy found himself getting annoyed. She didn't miss anything did she?

"A long time ago, before she got called to lead," Bellamy said, "Now. We need to go talk to your people. Do you want to stay at your village or move closer to this one?"

"Is this your village?"

"Yes, my home is just over there through the trees," Bellamy said pointing to their left. "Octavia and I used to live together, but she moved in with her husband recently."

"You live alone?" Clarke asked.

"Sometimes the Commander would come with Costia and we would drink wine the boat people gave us till we passed out drunk," Bellamy said smiling slightly. Then he straightened out. He kept forgetting himself. What was it about the girl with the strange colored hair that made him open so? He changed the subject. "There are 12 clans. Reaching from the sea to the desert. The Commander rules over all of them, but we were both from the Woods Clan and choose to reside here."

"Do you have room for 100 people here?" Clarke asked.

"You may build your own dwellings here," Bellamy replied. "We will help you, but you need to learn to do things yourself. I am going to teach you, not give handouts. If you want something you must trade for it."

"Okay," Clarke said nodding. "Seems fair."

Bellamy led Clarke and Wells back to their camp. No words were spoken. It was a lot to think over, for all parties.

"Tomorrow we start training," Bellamy said dropping them off at the entrance of the camp. He passed going inside. He was going to spending a lot of time training the Sky People, and needed the night off first.

"You don't really kiss to seal deals do you?" Clarke said and Bellamy turned around.

"I liked the color of your hair," Bellamy said instead of a direct answer. "See you tomorrow, Princess."

And then he was gone.

 **…**

Fucking Sky People. This was all a huge mistake. Bellamy was sleeping when Octavia ran into his home saying something had fallen from the sky. The Commander wanted Octavia and Bellamy to go check it out. Octavia had been on watch so she was ready to go, but he had been dead asleep. Bellamy dragged himself out of bed and followed Octavia into the woods.

They came upon some kind of metal box. Inside was a girl. Blood was on her head. Bellamy could see her breath fog the glass so she wasn't dead. A scratchy voice filled the air.

 _"Pod One, Ark station medical. If you can hear me please respond."_

"What was that?" Octavia said and Bellamy carefully took out the talking device. More metal. More words came out of it. "Is that coming from the box in the sky?"

"I think so, it must be some kind of communication device," Bellamy said looking it over.

"What do we do?" Octavia asked.

"If they communicate, more Sky People will come down, and although they have sworn loyalty they have yet to show it," Bellamy said, "We need more time." Bellamy thought about it for a moment. "Come on."

"What are you going to do?" Octavia said following her brother.

"Throw this in the river so they can't communicate back," Bellamy answered. "That way they will never come down. We have to move fast. The Sky People are probably on their way."

"What about her?" Octavia said nodding to the girl.

"Just leave her," Bellamy said, "We got what we needed."

 **…...**

 **What do you think? Yes, Bellamy will be bit of a man whore in this, but there is a reason I swear!**

 **I am not very good at slow burns. I am a very impatient person and just want everyone to be together right away. (And after ComicCon it looks like no romantic Bellarke in the next season, I hate slow burns, but love their relationship).** **Having said that I am not going to rush into a relationship with them. Well try not to.**

 **I love writing Lexa and Bellamy as friends, but as you can see it is hard for him to keep his distance, and it is hard on Lexa too which you will see later.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing! It really lets me know that people are interested in reading more! You are all awesome! Fanfiction is what gets me through all the heartache that is Bellarke!**


End file.
